


Itt a Mumus

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Dark, F/M, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward végül Anita után veti magát. Egy országúti motellel, mint csatatér, vajon ki lesz az utolsó, aki állva marad?





	Itt a Mumus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Iceman Cometh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642115) by Arasoi [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



_**Itt a Mumus** _

Vicces, hogy napi szinten milyen dolgokért vagyunk hálásak. A legtöbb embernek, ezek a megszokott dolgok – a munkád, az egészséged, az új kocsi, amit épp most vettél, talán a családod, ha a szerencsések közül vagy. Vannak, akik hálásak az apró dolgokért is, mint egy jól elhelyezett fürdőszoba, vagy az extra hely a kocsidban, mikor szükséged van rá.

Számomra? Most, ebben a szent pillanatban, hálás voltam ezért a jég automatáért, amihez épp hozzá voltam tapadva. Mert ha ez nem lenne, Istentelen fájdalmaim lennének. Nem a kificamítottam-a-bokámat-szóval-kell-egy-kis-jég fájdalom, hanem ha-nem-lenne-ez-a jégautomatám-fedezéknek-tele-lennék-golyókkal fájdalom.

Mint kiderült, a jég sokkal hasznosabb, mint valaha képzeltem.

Furcsa, hogy az estéd milyen gyorsan képes szarrá menni. Mondjuk nem így van mindig? Sosem látod jönni az igazán szar dolgokat… ezek csak úgy megtörténnek. Az egyik percben még egy ügyön dolgozol Kansasban, bejelentkezel egy apró út menti motelba, hogy egy kis pihihez juss, mielőtt még kidőlsz vezetés közben, és a következő pillanatban már valaki olyan golyói elől ugrálsz félre, akire már számtalanszor rábíztad az életedet is.

Irigylem azokat az embereket, akiknek az egy rossz napról alkotott elképzelésük, hogy lerobban a kocsijuk és elkésnek az aktatologató munkájukból.

Jeges megmentőmnek nyomtam a hátamat, a gépből áradó hő és az általa gyártott jégből áradó hideg furcsa kontrasztjától megborzongtam. Arról már ne is beszéljünk, hogy egy kicsit sem nyugtatta meg az idegeimet… amik szerencsére, szarabb állapotban voltak, mint én. A hely, ahol a golyó súrolt, égett, de közel nem annyira, mint akkor tenné, ha még mindig átlagos lennék. Nos, annyira átlagos, amennyire egy animátor csak lehet…

Belégzés, kilégzés. Motivációs beszéddel próbálom átverni magam. Tudod, valami ilyesmi: _Gyerünk, Anita – már rosszabbal is szembenéztél._ És még igaz is. Akármilyen jó is az ellenfelem, Ő nem egy ligában játszik azokkal a dolgokkal, amikkel korábban már szembenéztem és amiket már lenyomtam.

Egyikük sem ijesztett úgy szarrá, mint Edward.

Nem mondhatnám, hogy meg vagyok lepve, amiért ebben a helyzetben vagyok; a betonfalnak nyomódva, csak egy jégautomatával köztem és egy bérgyilkos közt. Talán kicsit meghökkenve a hely és az időzítés miatt, de nem meglepődve. Tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése, mielőtt Edward és én egymásnak esünk. Gyakorlatilag megígérte nekem, hogy egy nap majd alkalmunk nyílik rá, hogy kiderítsük, melyikünk a legjobb. És, ó istenkém… nagyon úgy tűnik, a mai az a nap.

Az agyam csak úgy pörög, és próbál egy olyan kiutat találni, amiben egyikünk számára sem szerepel hullazsák. Teljesen kifogytam, de azért újratárazom a Browningot. Hasztalan, mivel tudom, hogy Edwardot ilyennel nem lehet hülyére venni. Így maradnak a késeim, és az összes „természetes” fegyverem.

– Gyerünk, Anita! – Ugrok egy kicsit, mikor a hangja megtöri a csendet, de rögtön meg is szidom érte magam. _Ez Edward… ismered Edwardot._

_Igen, ismerem… azért ugrottam_ , felelem magamnak.

– Akár elő is jöhetsz – ki tudja, hogy mit csinálsz ott, rejtőzködve. – Arra utal, hogy gyáva vagyok, és én tökéletesen hallom is az iróniát.

Ezt mindig is szerettem Edwardban. Nem vesztegeti az időt baromságokkal… vagy szükségtelen fecsegéssel. Tudja, hogy kifogytam a lőszerből, és én meg tudom, hogy tudja – ezért nem is mondja. Ennek a mi kis konfliktusunknak a közepén, ez olyan dolog, amit csak értékelni tudok, mind a stílusát, mind pedig a felém irányuló tiszteletét. Az a tény, hogy nem próbált rögtön megölni, ahogy kifogytam, szintén az irántam való tiszteletét jelzi. Vagy azt, vagy valami kimondottan csúnya dolgot tervezget.

Tényleg azt kívánom, hogy ez bár ne jutott volna az eszembe!

Az időhúzás egész jó ötletnek tűnik, így úgy döntök, hogy beszélgetni kezdek. – Mit csinálsz, Edward? Van erre okod is, vagy csak kezdtél unatkozni? – kiabálom oda neki, míg letörlöm az izzadtságot a homlokomról.

– Szükségem lenne még indokra? Tudod, hogy mire vadászom… és azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy te mi vagy… – Jön a tényközlő válasza, a hangja erős és magabiztos.

Aú. – Gyá, Eddie, szerintem épp beletapostál a lelkivilágomba. – Tulajdonképp tényleg ezt tette. Lehet, hogy ez az igazság, de tudod, hogy mit mondanak… az igazság fáj.

Kétlem, hogy le tudnám beszélni Edwardot, és a péntek esti szórakozásról alkotott elképzelésem nem egészen az, hogy egy gyilkos szociopatával lógjak… még akkor sem, ha ez sokkal gyakrabban esik meg, mint gondolnád. De jelenleg, a többi lehetőségem sokkal kevésbé volt vonzó.

Ah, Pokolba vele! Mindig is a tettek nője voltam! Ha van valami, amit tudok Edwardról, az az, hogy szereti a gyilkosságait közelről és személyesen intézni. Csak remélhetem, hogy ez most majd az én malmomra hajtja a vizet.

Megerősítve az elhatározásomat, kiléptem a haverom, a jégautomata mögül, tudván azt, hogy a világítás miatt ő már akkor látni fog engem, mielőtt még én láthatnám őt. Kint állva a nyílt terepen, félig azt vártam, hogy halljam a lövést, ami véget vet ennek… de az sosem jött. Kicsit magabiztosabbnak éreztem magam, így kiléptem a parkolóba, és menet közben előhúztam egy kést.

Csak állt ott, semmi fedezék, és láthatóan nem aggódott. Habár komolyan gondolja… látom abból, ahogy tartja magát. Na meg mosolyog. Csak mert komolyan vesz engem, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne élvezné ezt pokolian…

Be akarok mosni neki, hogy letöröljem a vigyort az arcáról. Azzal biztatom magam, hogy valószínűleg meg lesz rá a lehetőségem.

Húszlépésnyire tőle megállok. Egy pillanatig csak méregetjük egymást… nincs több kapkodás most, hogy mindketten eldöntöttük, hogy közelharcban megyünk egymás ellen. Vér szivárog a vállából – eléggé gyanús, hogy súroltam. A helyzetet figyelembe véve, nem sok szimpátiát érzek iránta, és határozottan nincs miatta bűntudatom sem. Nem látom a fegyvereit, de tudom, hogy nála vannak. Később, ez még talán jól jön nekem, ha belemászunk egymás képébe, és nagyon, NAGYON szerencsés leszek.

A tekintete szinte elemésztett, és már ebből meg tudtam mondani, hogy hosszú, hosszú ideje várt erre a pillanatra. És most kiélvezi. Hagyom neki. Mindent összevetve, ez vagy az utolsó kívánsága, vagy egy kicsit még tovább élek; ez nekem egy nyert-nyert helyzetnek tűnik. Habár nyilvánvaló, hogy az idegeim nem olyan türelmesek, mint én magam.

– Oké, elég ebből a baromságból! Engem akarsz? Gyere és kapj el! – A tekintete válaszolt nekem, még ha ő nem is. Gondolom rájött, hogy a várakozás értelmetlen két olyan ragadozó közt, mint amilyenek mi vagyunk. Ő üt először, én meg könnyedén blokkolom. Mindent együttvéve, Edward akkor is csak halandó. Amit többé én már nem mondhatok el magamról, és ma éjjel, ez talán megmenti majd az életem.

A rúgások és ütések gyorsan jönnek, és az ismerős ritmus átveszi az irányítást. Ösztön és edzés ömlött el bennem, és a világom az előttem levő férfira szűkült. Sikeresen bevitt egy rúgást a bordáimra, de továbbra is csak szorítottam a késem. A következő találat az enyém lett, és egy ronda vágást sikerítettem a mellkasára. Furcsán elfintorodott, mintha épp citromba harapott volna, és dacára a keserű íznek, tetszene neki.

A harcunk tovább folytatódik, a parkoló pora felhőben száll körülöttünk, ahogy egyik harcállásból a másikba csúsztatjuk a lábunk. Azon kezdek tűnődni, hogy Edward vajon engem próbál megölni, vagy arra használ, hogy öngyilkosságot kövessen el. Már biztosan rá kellett ébrednie, hogy engem szinte lehetetlen puszta kézzel megölni. Jelen állás szerint, rajtam alig van pár zúzódás, ő pedig egyre jobban és jobban hasonlít egy vámpír nasijára. Ha komolyan gondolná, fegyvert rántana.

A rúgással a fejére célzok, de lebukik, és a lában egy kisteher oldalába csapódik, betörve az utas oldali ablakot. Felpattan és megpördül, a könyöke a halántékomba vágódik. Csillagokat látok, de nem rogyok össze. Viszont ez elég időt ad neki arra, hogy előhúzzon egy kést, és belevágja az alkaromba, mikor felemelem azt, hogy blokkoljam az ütését.

Basszus! Na, EZ most fájt! Kezdek bedühödni, és érzem magamban fészkelődni a szörnyem is. Ki akar törni, hogy szaggasson, tépjen és pusztítson. Visszatartom… nagyrészt. Mikor Edward nekem ugrik, morgok és megragadom, majd az erőmet használva, áthajítom az egyik hotelszoba ablakán.

Egy pillanatig csak zihálok, miközben a maradék üveg egy része még imbolyog, majd lehullik, a lehullásuk halk csilingelése szinte süketítő az éjszaka csendjében. Mondjuk Edward belevágása egy üvegtáblába akkor egész jólesett, viszont lassan kezdem megbánni. Ezzel a húzással megváltoztattam a játékszabályokat. Új terepen van, és kikerült a látóteremből.

Előre araszolok, felkészülve bármire. Lassan bekukucskálok a szobába, készen állok, mikor kinyúl két kéz, megragad és beránt. Összekapaszkodva gurulunk a szobában, mindketten próbálunk minél jobb fogást találni a másikon. Ahogy a hátam a falnak csapódik megállunk, ezzel csörömpölve küldve a padlóra a falról azt a borzalmas bekeretezett képet.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban érzem a pisztolya csövének hideg fémét a homlokomnak nyomódni, mikor a késem megtalálja az utat a torkához. Teljesen mozdulatlanul állunk, másik kezünkkel egymás ingét markoljuk, miközben érzem, ahogy a térde a lábaim közé fúrja magát. Lélegzete forró az arcomon, tekintetünk a másikéba mélyed. Mindketten tudjuk, bármi is történjen legközelebb, a szem lesz az, ami elárulja…

A másodpercek percekké válnak, és olyan mozdulatlanok vagyunk, hogy akár valami bizarr, modern szobrok is lehetnénk. A vére átszivárog az ujjaim közt, és a földre csöpög. Szinte hallom a loccsanást, ahogy az undorító szőnyegre hullik.

Én nem tudom, mitől gondolta meg magát… végül is, ő egy szociopata – az egésznek az a lényege, hogy ők nem úgy gondolkoznak, mint az átlagos emberek. De valami benne, egyszer csak kattant. Egyik pillanatban készen áll rá, hajlandó, és képes arra, hogy szétlője az agyam, a következőben meg már a szoba másik felében van a fegyver, és a számat szívva próbálja eltávolítani a belsőségeimet.

Döbbenten és felajzva érzem, ahogy a kés kihullik az ujjaim közül, közben biztos vagyok abban, hogy egy másodperc alatt el tudom törni a nyakát, ha kiderülne, hogy ez csak átverés. Egyébként nem hiszem, hogy az lenne… Edward nem így működik, szóval szerintem dugni sem így dug. Nekem feszül és belelapít a falba, miközben a nyelvével simogatja a nyelvemet. Egy nyögés tör fel belőlem, és érzem, ahogy táplálkozni kezdek belőle.

A tettek összemosódnak, simogatások, kiszívott foltok és szakadó ruhák egyvelege, és nem tart sokáig, míg maga köré fonja a lábaimat és már bennem is van, keményen és egyenleteseket lökve. A hátát karmolom, ahogy a sajátom ívbe feszül, egyszerre próbálva közelebb jutni hozzá és távolabb kerülni tőle.

A hőség egyre csak gyűlik bennem, miközben félig nyitott szemekkel nézem őt. Gyönyörű és vad, sokkal inkább az, mint akármelyik másik szeretőm… és sok közülük vér-állat. Verejték csöpög a hajáról, és olyan tekintettel néz rám, amit képtelen vagyok megfejteni, majd fentebb emel a falnál, és a melleimbe temeti az arcát.

A testem csak úgy vibrál, és érzem, ahogy közeleg az orgazmusom. Mintha képes lenne érzékelni a közeledtét, Edward gyorsít a tempóján, megragadja a lábaim és szélesebbre tárja őket, miközben egyre csak pumpál belém. Hosszan és mélyen felnyögve élvezek el, ő pedig remegve beszívott levegővel követ. Térdre rogy, és mivel megszűnt a támasztékom, követem őt. Kábultan, csak a légzésre koncentrálok, ahogyan Edward is.

Egy ideig még ülünk ott, majd lábra kecmergek, amitől spermája kiszökik belőlem, és lefolyik a combomon. Edward látványából kiindulva, nem is akarom tudni, hogy jelenleg hogy nézek ki. Eljutok a fürdőszobáig, és még azt is összehozom, hogy elkerüljem a tükörbenézést.

Az agyam furcsán üres, miközben letakarítom magam. Gyanítom később lesz valamiféle pánikrohamom. Ahogy a kezem a kilincsre teszem, ráébredek, hogy megbízok Edwardban, hogy nem fogja szétlőni az agyam abban a másodpercben, ahogy kilépek az ajtón. Akármennyire is szeretek paranoiás lenni, egyszerűen csak nem érzem úgy, hogy ez lett volna a terve, szóval megemberelem magam és kisétálok.

Edward eltűnt, a szoba üres, leszámítva a hátrahagyott disznóólat. Próbálom eldönteni, hogy hogyan is érzek ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, csak hogy ráébredjek, hogy különös módon jelenleg független vagyok az érzelmeimtől. Nem találom a helyem, mintha egy élő álomban járnék. Vállat vonva megkeresem a késem, és kisétálok a szobából.

Beengedem magam a frissen bérelt, sosem használt szobámba, és ahogy a zsarukra várok, egy kicsit jobban rendbe hozom magam. Lehet, hogy a világvégén vagyok, de előbb vagy utóbb jönnek majd a zsaruk, hogy utánajárjanak, bármiféle bejelentés is érkezett a lövöldözés miatt. Az ilyen alkalmakkor, mint ez, hálás vagyok a szövetségi marshal státuszomért.

Mikor végzek a tisztálkodással és az átöltözéssel, kába csodálkozással állok a szobám közepén. Komolyan nem várom az érzelmi összeomlását ennek a kis kalandnak, mikor az végül majd elér. Egy másodpercig elszórakozok a gondolattal, hogy felhívom Jean-Claude-ot, vagy esetleg Micaht és Nathanielt, de nem hiszem, hogy jelenleg képes lennék azt a beszélgetést kezelni.

Helyette csak ülök az ágyon és várok, és próbálok rájönni, hogy mikor vált az életem egy rossz bérgyilkos mozivá.


End file.
